Kiss the girl
by Raven Uchiiha-Kiryuu
Summary: Ya era tarde y el sol se ocultaba, Ryoma debía admitir que la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki se veía hermosa bajo los rayos del sol.....ryo/saku entren y dejen un review


**Kiss the girl**

Midori y Ryoma llegaron al lugar donde los sempais los habían citado…el lugar era hermoso había un rio y una laguna pequeñas, fue entonces cuando los sempais les explicaron que querían hacer un pequeño recorrido en canoas…seria por parejas, que serian escogidas al azar.

Las parejas quedaron así: Fuji y Midori, Sakuno y Ryoma, Momo y Eiji, Oishi y Kaidoh, Inui y Kawamura.

Las verdaderas intenciones de la mayoría era que Ryoma descubriera que sus sentimientos por Sakuno eran correspondidos.

Todos subieron a sus respectivas lanchas y la carrera comenzó.

**There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl.**

Ya era tarde y el sol se ocultaba, el chico debía admitir que la nieta de la entrenadora Ryuzaki se veía hermosa bajo los rayos del sol…en el atardecer…bueno el ya lo sabía solamente se dedicaba a observarla en las clases por la ventana…después de un tiempo de mirar por la ventana descubrió que podría ver lo que sus compañeros hacían en clase…lo cual era mas entretenido que dormir sin embargo, de un tiempo para acá lo único que observaba era a la chica, su pelo largo pero hermosos, su ojos, su cuerpo…sus labios, últimamente se preguntaba mucho a que sabrían. Un sonrojo apareció en su cara y bajo su gorra para disimularlo.

Ella no decía absolutamente nada, y si le incomodaba o no le agradaba la presencia del chico? Y si Sakuno jamás podría llegar a amarlo como el a ella? Y todo por su maldita forma de ser, que no podía cambiar por mas que quisiera.

Levantó su mirada encontrándose con la de su prima…ella y Fuji-sempai iban cerca a la barca de el…se propuso ignorarlos a ambos por la sonrisa maliciosa que tenían pero escucho a su prima susurrar o cantar:

**Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Sakuno estaba un poco confundida ya que su inglés no era muy bueno, Fuji solo rió un poco y Ryoma les puso mala cara puesto que entendía perfectamente lo que ella quería decir.

La oscuridad comenzó y la luna salió, Sakuno se veía bien en cualquier forma. Y el debía decidirse ya a hablarle o esto estaría peor y terminaría por hacerle caso a su prima.

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl  
go on and kiss the girl**

Midori al ver la confusion de su primo decidió hacerlo enojar.

Midori: does she likes you?

Ryoma: no

Midair: yes, she likes you

Ryoma: shut up Midori!

Midori: -nego con la cabeza y continuo con la canción que ya antes había comenzado- **Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl**

Ryoma lo medito un poco y despues cuestiono: are you sure?

Fuji: yes, we're very sure just kiss the girl

La barca de Fuji y Midori se alejó intentando dar privacidad a la pareja. El chico bajo su cabeza intentado tranquilizar a su corazón y a la sensación que tenía en su estómago, POR FAVOR!!!! NI SIQUIERA EN UN PARTIDO SE SENTIA ASI!!!!!!!!!! Finalmente tomo aire e intento hablar.

Ryoma: Ryuzaki?-la chica levantó la mirada poniéndole atención al chico un tanto esperanzada por lo que le fuera a decir-traes el pelo muy largo

Sakuno: -.-U -se sintió muy mal esperaba otra cosa de su parte como un "te ves muy bonita" o algo por el estilo pero claro que podía esperar del Gran Ryoma Echizen- mou…eso que tiene que…

Ryoma: pero me gusta asi-interrumpió el chico haciendo que ella se soprendiera

**Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

Sakuno: p-pero crei que…

Ryoma: que?

Sakuno: b-bueno como siempre me dices que tengo el cabello muy largo pienso que te molesta

Ryoma: si un poco, me distrae mucho en los partidos. Por eso te digo que te lo cortes pero me alegra que no me hagas caso…déjatelo asi…me gusta- dijo el tomando una de sus largas coletas (si al fin se peina sin trenzas) y enredando sus dedos en ella

Sakuno: R-Ryoma-kun-la chica se sonrojo y eso a el le agrado, ella no debía sonrojarse, ni tartamudear ni sonreírle a otro que no fuera él.

**Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl**

**Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl**

Ryoma: sakuno-la chica se sonrojo mas y a la vez se sorprendió era la primera ves que la llamaba por su nombre- yo queria preguntarte….no….queria decirte….no- DEMONIOS!! Porque era tan difícil decírselo?- sakuno, ese día que me fuiste a despedir no quería la pelota

Sakuno: que? B-bueno Ryoma-kun me la pudiste haber devuelto y yo te hubiera dado lo que…

Ryoma: no quería la pelota –repitió el- sin embargo ahora tomare lo que quería en verdad

La chica lo miraba confusa…no entendía a que se refería tomaria lo que quería?

**Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl**

El se acercó a ella sin importarle que los demás pudieran verlos, tomo el rostro de la chica entre sus manos. Se sentía tan nervioso, que podía asegurar que nunca había experimentado esa sensación…se acercó lentamente hasta que poso sus labios en los de ella…Ryoma siempre se había interesado en el tennis y jamás le prestó atención a las mujeres o a otras cosas que no fueran eso, su gato Karupin o la ponta de uva…y como consecuencia nunca había besado a una chica aunque jamás lo admitiría no frente a los sempais.

Sakuno se sorprendió por la acción de Ryoma, primero se robaba su corazón y ahora su primer beso, no cabía duda de que ese chico era un ladrón, lentamente cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar y correspondiéndole el contacto.

**Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss that girl!  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
(Go on and kiss the girl)  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Kiss the girl  
(Kiss the girl)**

Ambos se separaron por falta de aire, ambos con sus mejillas sonrosadas, ambos felices de ser correspondidos.

Eiji: nyah! Muy bien o-chibi!!!!

Momo: asi se hace Echizen

Midori: bienvenida a la familia Sakuno

Oishi: no los molesten no es correcto

Ryoma se quedó quieto un momento pensativo, tal vez su prima tenga razón y sakuno forme parte de los Echizen……

**Go on and kiss the girl**

**Owari**


End file.
